His Girls
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: It was hard being sixteen, begin dating, and being Roy Mustang's daughters all at the same time. RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, fall Friday afternoon at Central Headquarters and General Grumman was a finishing is work when a knock came to his door.

"Come in" Grumman said.

Then his fifteen year old twin great-granddaughters Charlotte Lynnette Flannery Hawkeye-Mustang and Jacqueline Francine Aquanette Hawkeye-Mustang. Flannery is the older of the twins she has very long, very straight dark red hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a red shirt, light blue jeans, and red wedges. Aqua has long, wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and brown flip flops.

"Hey gramps we were coming to see Mommy and Daddy so we thought we'd stop in and saw say hi" Flannery said as the girls poked their heads in.

"Ah Charlie! Jackie! Hold on before you leave I want you to meet some friends of mine" Grumman said.

"Oh okay gramps" Aqua said. All three of them walked into the hospital ward and saw a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He is wearing a shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows, baggy blue jeans with rips and tears in it, and black flip flops.

"Ah General Grumman" He said.

"Hello Marshall, this is my granddaughter Jacqueline that I've been telling you so much about and her sister Charlotte" Grumman said. "Jacqueline this is Marshall Bennett, he's one of the interns for a doctor here and he goes to your school I believe he's two grades ahead of you"

"Nice to meet you Jacqueline call me Marth" Marth said.

"Call me Aquanette or just Aqua" Aqua said.

"Very pretty name" Marth said.

"Thank you" Aqua said blushing.

"Marshall where is your brother?" Grumman asked.

"He'll be coming soon he had to go talk to one of the colonels" Marth said.

"Alright I'm here" Marth's younger brother, Alexander said as he walked in. Alex has spiky dark red hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and brown sneakers. "Ah General Grumman sir I didn't expect to see you here" Alex said.

"I've bought my granddaughters with me today. Alexander this is my eldest granddaughter Charlotte, Charlotte this is Alexander I believe he is one grade ahead of you am I right?" Grumman asked.

"Yes sir" Alex said. "It's nice to meet you" Alex said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Flannery" Flannery said.

"You know girls are turning sixteen tomorrow and we're having a big party at my house" Grumman said.

"Oh well happy birthday" Marth said.

"You know you guys if you aren't doing anything" Flannery said.

"You can swing by the party if you want" Aqua said.

"I would like that" Alex said.

"Yea we'll come" Marth said.

"Splendid! The party is tomorrow at two we can't wait to have you!" Grumman exclaimed.

"Excuse us we have to get going" Flannery said. They walked out with huge smiles on their faces.

"Best birthday present ever!" They said smiling. They walked into their parents' office.

"Hello girls" Roy said.

"Hey daddy" The girls said.

"Why are you two so smiley?" Riza asked.

"Oh nothing it's just some silly teenage thing" Flannery said.

"You girls are probably just excited because it's your birthday tomorrow" Roy said.

"Yea that's probably it" Aqua said smiling as she twirled the end of her ponytail.

The next morning, Flannery was up and ready applying her make up when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Flannery said. Then her mother walked in holding a dress. "Hi Mommy"

"Happy birthday dear I got you a new dress" Riza said holding up a yellow dress.

"Wow that's really pretty but it's strapless is Daddy okay with this?" Flannery asked.

"We talked about it you're growing up and you're going to need some grown up clothes" Riza said.

"Since I'm growing up and all does this mean I can start dating?" Flannery asked hopefully.

"Maybe…why did you find someone interesting?" Riza asked.

"Maybe…" Flannery said blushing.

"Is that why you and your sister were happy yesterday?" Riza asked.

"…Possibly" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Alright I'm going to let you finish getting ready I'm going to try to go wake up your sister" Riza said.

"Ha have fun with that" Flannery said with a laugh.

"Thanks" Riza said. She walked into Aqua's room and saw her buried in her blankets. "Aqua" Riza said sitting on her bed. "Aquanette sweetie it's time to get up" Aqua let out a groan. "You've got a big day, turning sixteen, a brand new party dress, all your friends and family celebrating. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Riza asked before she kissed her forehead.

"Mmm-hmm but why does it have to be so early?" Aqua asked sleepily. "I mean the party isn't until two and I can be ready by then"

"Now c'mon Aquanette you only turn sixteen once. Don't you want to look pretty?" Riza said pulling the blankets off of her.

"I always look pretty" Aqua said into her pillow.

"You are so much like your father" Riza said smiling.

Aqua eventually sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright I'm up"

"Now isn't this pretty?" Riza said reaching into Aqua's closet and pulling out a strapless blue sundress with dark blue flowers on it.

"Yea I guess" Aqua said. Unlike Flannery, Aqua wasn't a girly girl. She wore high heels when she had to, she didn't wear dresses and she didn't like make up. She had other people do her make up for her. She was like Riza growing up.

Aqua sat down at the vanity and Riza began to brush her hair.

"Mommy" Aqua said.

"Hmm?" Riza asked.

"I think Daddy's going to be mad at me" Aqua said. "But it's important and I need to talk to him about it"

"What is it sweetie? I'm sure your father will understand" Riza said.

"See I really want to go to art school and there's this really nice one in out west that I want to go to. It's really hard to travel from the West to Central so I might not be able to get home and visit all the time" Aqua said.

"I understand sweetie and I think it would be great if you went to art school you should go where your strengths are. You should go where it makes you happy" Riza said.

"Thanks Mom" Aqua said.

"You can't blame your father Aquanette we had you girls when we were young and your father doesn't want anything to hurt you girls" Riza said.

"I know" Aqua said.

"And we raised you girls right and we trust you" Riza said.

"Thank you" Aqua said smiling.

After the girls got ready, they spent the morning with their parents before their party. After spending some family time together, they rode over to Grumman's house. Aqua watched as he friends and family enjoyed her party. She was eating some her grandmother's peanut butter cookies.

"Aquanette" She looked up and saw Marth.

"Marth you came" Aqua said smiling.

"Yea I got off of work early" Marth said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Please" Aqua said. Marth pulled up a chair next to her. "Want to try a cookie?

"Sure" Marth said.

Flannery was talking to her friends when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Alex. "Alexander!" Flannery said happily. "Thank you for coming to my party" Flannery said.

"No problem" Alex said. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" Flannery said taking his hand. Roy watched as Flannery and Alex danced.

"Something wrong Roy?" Riza asked.

"Nothing at all but that boy better keep his hands where I can see them" Roy said.

"Oh Roy" Riza said with a sigh.

"You're a good dancer Alex" Flannery said.

"Thanks" Alex said. "So you go to Central Academy? I've never seen you around there" Alex said.

"Yea I'm a cheerleader but I really don't like hanging out with those girls they're really mean" Flannery said.

"Yea I can understand why" Alex said which made Flannery giggle.

"So you want to be a doctor?" Aqua asked as she and Marth split a piece of cake.

"Uh-huh I'm interning at the military hospital" Marth said.

"Oh what made you pick that?" Aqua asked.

"I like helping people I like making them feel better" Marth said which made Aqua smile. "So what did you get for your birthday?"

"Well my great-grandfather got me an advanced art set, my grandmother gave me a set of pearl jewelry she got for her sixteenth birthday, my mother got me a whole bunch of vintage jewelry, and my father got me a whole bunch of different things" Aqua said.

"What no car?" Marth said playfully.

"No, my father doesn't believe in teenage driving. I got a whole bunch of money so I'll just save up for a car" Aqua said.

"I can see why he doesn't trust teenage driving I've gotten into a number of accidents. You won't believe how much money I put into that car" Marth said which made Aqua giggle. "So Aquanette if you weren't doing anything tomorrow you wanna hang out?" Marth asked timidly.

Aqua let out a small blush. "Sure what do you want to do?"

"We can go to the park. I like to go there and just relax. I'll make us lunch" Marth said.

"That sounds really cool" Aqua said. She looked over and saw her dad talking to rest of his staff.

"Alright we'll meet at two tomorrow" Marth said. "I'll make us lunch" Marth said smiling.

"That sounds great" Aqua said smiling back at him.

Flannery and Alex were sitting at a different table just talking and getting to know each other better.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alex asked.

"Of course I love everyone's birthday. Just makes it even better because it's mine" Flannery said.

"So how does it feel to be sixteen?" Alex said.

"Not all that different" Flannery said with a shrug.

"So uh Flannery" Alex said starting to blush.

"Yea?" Flannery asked looking at him.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy you maybe wanted to hang out with me tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Oh where did you want to go?" Flannery asked.

"We could just walk around a I guess. Check out some of those new shops downtown" Alex said.

"I'd love to that sounds really nice. Why don't you meet me at the bus stop in the middle of town at two" Flannery said. "I'm going to be in town anyway so we can meet up there"

"Alright I can do that" Alex said.

Later that night, Flannery was in her closet picking out her outfit for tomorrow when a knock came to the door.

"Uh come in" Flannery said hoping it wasn't her Daddy. Then Aqua walked in and Flannery let out a sigh. "Oh Aquanette's it just you what can I do for you?"

"Can I borrow that black ruffle skirt and those knee high black high boots that you have?" Aqua asked.

"Sure what for?" Flannery asked.

"I got a date tomorrow and I kinda want to look nice" Aqua said.

"Oh did you get with that Marshall guy?" Flannery asked.

"Maybe…" Aqua said blushing.

"About time! I thought you were going to be uninterested in dating forever!" Flannery said.

"Gee thanks for believing in me. So I'm guess you got a date with Alexander" Aqua said.

"Yes oh he is just a loveable scamp" Flannery said smiling. "You can borrow my clothes just try not to mess them up too bad okay I might want to wear them soon" Flannery said.

"Alright" Aqua said.

The next afternoon, Alex met Flannery at the bus stop. He pulled up in his car and got out.

"Hi" Alex said.

"Wow this is your car?" Flannery asked.

"Yea sixteenth birthday present from my uncle" Alex said.

"Wow" Flannery said.

"Your chariot awaits milady" Alex said opening the door.

Flannery let out a giggle. "Thank you" Flannery said.

Marth was waiting in the middle of the park when Aqua walked up. She was wearing a dark blue jacket, a black ruffle skirt, and knee high black high heel boots.

"Hi Marth how's it going?" Aqua asked putting her hands in her pockets.

"Pretty good, pretty good. You look nice" Marth said.

"Oh it's just something I threw together" Aqua said. "You're lucky I don't wear heels for just any one" Aqua said with a wink.

"I feel honored my dear" Marth said. "Shall we start our scroll?" Marth said extending his elbow.

Aqua giggle and linked arms with him. "Let's" Aqua said before they started walking.

At eight o'clock, Roy was sitting on the couch waiting for the girls to get home. It was a school night and they were almost out until curfew.

"Roy calm down they'll be home soon I just called them" Riza said as she walked in.

"They better. I knew them turning sixteen would be bad then they think can stay out whenever they feel like it" Roy said.

"Roy the girls are responsible" Riza said. "But now that the girls aren't here I have something to tell you" Riza said sitting down next to her husband.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Well you know how I've been really sick?" Riza said.

"Yea what did the doctor say?" Roy asked.

"I'm pregnant Roy" Riza said smiling.

"…Seriously?" Roy asked.

"Yes Roy! We're going to have a baby!" Riza said smiling.

"Yes!" Roy said before he hugged her. "I hope it's a boy" Roy said.

"What if it's a girl?" Riza asked.

"I'll be happy either way I'm just tired of being the male in this house" Roy said.

Then the girls walked in and saw their parents on the couch.

"Oh hey guys" Flannery said nervously.

"We didn't know you were going to be here. Well we're going to bed now" Aqua said. The girl started up the stairs before Roy stood up.

"Halt" Roy said in a commanding voice stopping the girls. "Girls where were you?" Roy asked.

"I was downtown" Flannery said.

"I was in the park" Aqua said.

"From two to eight?" Roy asked.

"I caught a movie" Flannery said.

"I went shopping" Aqua said.

"No bags Aquanette?" Roy asked.

"I had no money" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Roy stop stressing them they're not one of the boys from the office. We need to tell them the good news" Riza said walking over to them.

"What's the good news mommy?" Flannery asked.

"Girls we're going to have a baby" Riza said smiling.

"Oh that's so great Mommy!" Aqua said happily.

"Why don't we all celebrate tomorrow? With dinner" Roy said.

"Oh can we celebrate with breakfast?" Flannery asked.

"Breakfast?" Roy asked.

"Yea we both have plans tomorrow tonight and we really don't want to cancel" Aqua said.

"Oh" Roy said.

"Well a nice family breakfast at a nice restaurant will still be a proper celebration" Riza said.

The next morning after their family breakfast, Flannery walked to her locker and saw Alex standing there.

"Alexander" Flannery said smiling.

"Hey sunshine" Alex said.

"I had a lot of fun yesterday" Flannery said.

"I'm glad" Alex said. "So are we still going out tonight?" Alex asked.

"Yea but I need to be back by nine or my dad is going to kill me" Flannery said.

"Don't worry I'll have you back" Alex said. "For now can I walk you to class?" Alex asked.

"Sure" Flannery said smiling.

At lunch Aqua was sitting at lunch when Marth sat down next to her.

"Hi Marth" Aqua said smiling. "What brings you over to me?"

"Well I thought since we've been hanging out lately that we might want to have lunch together" Marth said.

"Wow that's really sweet" Aqua said.

"So are we still on for dinner tonight?" Marth asked.

"Yep I can't wait" Aqua said smiling.

Later that evening, Aqua was putting her make up on. She was wearing a black one shoulder sleeve dress that she borrowed from her sister and black platform heels. After she finished her make up, she put her dark blue trench coat on and walked downstairs.

"Aquanette don't you look pretty?" Riza said as Aqua walked downstairs.

"Oh thanks" Aqua said tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Riza asked.

"Oh just checking out that new restaurant with Nikki" Aqua said.

"Well have fun" Riza said.

"But not too much fun remember to be back by nine" Roy said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes sir" Aqua said.

"You're wearing make up. But you hate make up" Roy said.

"Oh well I thought I would do the grown up thing. It's not as bad as I thought" Aqua said with a shrug. "Well I kinda need to get going. I'll see you guys later" Aqua said before she walked out.

"Alright I'm leaving" Flannery said as she walked downstairs. She is wearing a dark pink trench coat and white high heels.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"Me and Summer are going to the movies" Flannery said.

"You looked a little too dressed up for a trip to the movies" Roy said.

"Oh you know me got have my high heels and make up" Flannery said. "I'll see you guys later" Flannery said.

"Don't forget be back at nine" Roy said.

"Yes sir" Flannery said before walking out.

"Roy the girls are sixteen now they know when curfew is" Riza said.

"Never can be too careful with teenagers things go in one ear and out the other" Roy said.

"Teenagers aren't the only ones that say do that" Riza said with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Roy said.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Riza said. "So what would you like for dinner?"

"Why don't we go out for dinner? It's been a while" Roy said.

"Oh how long has it been?" Riza asked wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"I think the girls were two and we had Grumman baby sit" Roy said.

"I'll go get changed" Riza said. Roy freshened up as well before he waited for Riza downstairs. She walked downstairs wearing burgundy long sleeve shirt that stops mid thigh.

"Wow you look amazing" Roy said.

"Well get use to it" Riza said as she put on a pair of black high heels. "My body's not going to look the same in about 8 months"

"You're still going to look as beautiful as ever" Roy said.

"Such a flatter Roy Mustang let's go" Riza said taking his hand.

Roy and Riza pulled up to a red light. Roy looked over and saw Alex and Flannery sitting in Alex's car.

"Something wrong Roy?" Riza asked.

"I thought I saw Flannery sitting in that boy's car" Roy said.

"Roy she's with her friends she's fine" Riza said.

"I guess I'm just thinking about her too much" Roy said.

Alex and Flannery walked to the park and sat down on the blanket Alex had set out for them.

"Wow Alexander you went all out didn't you?" Flannery asked.

"I wanted this to be special" Alex said.

"Did you cook all this food yourself?" Flannery asked as they sat down.

"Yea but feel lucky I don't do this for everyone" Alex said.

"Do you not like cooking?" Flannery asked.

"It's not that it's just I hate doing the dishes" Alex said before Flannery let out a giggle.

"How about the next time we go on a date, I'll cook for you" Flannery said taking his hand causing Alex to blush.

"Y-you wanna cook for me?" Alex said blushing.

"Mmm-hmm I love cooking for people. Hey are you blushing?" Flannery said looking at Alex who was looking away.

"Uh no" Alex said. "Why don't we start dinner?"

"Oh okay" Flannery said.

Aqua and Marth walked arm in arm inside the new restaurant and walked over to their booth.

"You got us a booth?" Aqua asked looking up at him.

"A little privacy never hurt" Marth said. Marth helped Aqua out of her jacket and they sat down. "You look wonderful Aquanette"

"Thank you" Aqua said blushing.

Roy and Riza walked into the same restaurant and sat down at a table.

"Hmm?" Roy said. He looked over and saw Aqua laughing with Marth.

"What's wrong Roy?" Riza said.

"I'm just thinking about the girls too much. That girl over there looks a lot like Aquanette" Roy said.

Riza turned around momentarily. "Oh yea she does maybe just a little" Riza said. She couldn't really see that well from the table she was sitting at. "I just wish you would let them grow up Roy they're sixteen now. Soon they're going to be off to college" Riza said.

"I don't want to talk about they just turned sixteen let's enjoy them now" Roy said.

"Fine" Riza said with a sigh.

Aqua was having a great time on her date, her and Marth had all the same entrance in school, music and hobbies.

"So Aquanette where do you want to go for college?" Marth asked as he bit into his food.

"West City Art Academy" Aqua said taking a bite.

"I heard that's a really good art school" Marth said.

"Yea but I need to talk to my dad about it" Aqua said.

"The overprotective kind huh?" Marth asked.

"Yea you have no idea" Aqua said as they finished their dinner. "This has been really great Marth"

"I'm glad Aquanette. Would you like to dance?" Marth asked.

"I would love to" Aqua said smiling.

Roy was sipping his wine when he saw Marth and Aqua dancing.

"Oh my god" Roy said.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"Don't worry I'll handle it when we get home. I just want to enjoy this night and celebrate you being pregnant" Roy said.

"Good" Riza said.

Roy and Riza were driving back home when Roy saw Flannery and Alex in the car.

"I knew it!" Roy exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on with you Roy?" Riza asked.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything at home" Roy said.

At about five minutes till nine, the girls walked in and saw Roy sitting at the couch.

"Oh hey dad" Flannery said.

"You couldn't sleep?" Aqua asked.

"You could say that" Roy said.

"Oh okay then" Flannery said confused.

"Girls…who were those boys I saw you with tonight?" Roy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um" The girls said nervously looking at each other.

"Girls? Can you not answer my question?" Roy said calmly.

"We can" Flannery said.

"But we don't want too" Aqua said.

"Girls answer his question. Who were they?" Riza asked.

"Well my date was Alexander Bennett" Flannery said.

"And my date was his older brother Marshall Bennett" Aqua said.

"And Gramps introduced us…and Alex asked me to be his girlfriend tonight and I said yes" Flannery said blushing.

"Aquanette?" Roy asked.

"Yea Marth asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" Aqua said blushing and looking down.

"I see I want to meet them" Roy said.

"What?" The girls exclaimed.

"Dad you can't do that!" Flannery said.

"Yea we just started dating them we need to let them know that we're not crazy before we let them know that you're not crazy" Aqua said.

"Are you saying that we're crazy?" Riza asked.

"I said you're not crazy" Aqua said.

"Girls I don't care who's crazy or not I want to meet these boys if they're going to be dating my daughters. You can bring them to lunch this Saturday" Roy said. "Do we understand?"

"Yes sir" The girls said with a groan.

"Alright now go upstairs and get ready for bed. You've got school in the morning" Roy said.

The girls made their ways up the stairs.

"DAMN IT!" The girls exclaimed.

"Hey language!" Riza said before the girls made their way upstairs. "Was that really necessary Roy? I mean they did just start dating the boys"

"I don't care Riza I want to know these boys' intentions" Roy said. "Aren't I allowed to be a concerned father?" Roy said pressing his forehead to his wife's.

"Yes but don't go to overboard. These boys are obviously good if my grandfather picked them out. Don't sell them short before you meet them" Riza said.

"I'll try but don't expect me to go easy on these boys" Roy said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Roy Mustang" Riza said wrapping her arms around her neck.

Flannery walked into school the next morning and saw Alex standing leaning against her locker.

"Hey sunshine" Alex said before he leaned in a kissed her cheek.

"Alex I need to tell you something" Flannery said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"My parents want to meet you for lunch this Saturday" Flannery said.

"Okay I can do that? What's so wrong with that?" Alex asked.

"Do you know who my parents are?" Flannery asked.

"The flame alchemist and the hawk's eye everyone knows about them. My Uncle's in the military I know most of people that work at headquarters. That's how I got the internship at headquarters" Alex said.

"And you're not scared?" Flannery asked.

"Of course not. I feel like fighting for my woman" Alex said smiling.

"Aww! I knew there was something I liked about you" Flannery said before she leaned up and kissed him. "And I'm really sorry about my dad"

"It's okay I don't mind" Alex said.

"Ready to walk to class?" Flannery asked.

Alex took her hand. "Ready" Alex said.

At lunch, Aqua was playing with her food when Marth sat down next to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Marth asked.

"My parents are being jerky. They want to meet you" Aqua said.

"That's okay I wanted to go ahead and get that out of the way" Marth said. "I don't mind Aquanette really I don't. It's not going to change the way I feel about you" Marth said.

Aqua smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You are the best Marshall Bennett" Aqua said.

"Well I try" Marth said with a shrug which made Aqua giggle.

That Saturday, Aqua was getting ready for Marth to come. She got dressed in a strapless jean dress that had ruffles at the skirt with a brown belt at the waist. She put on a white crop jacket to finish the look and smiled at herself at the mirror.

"Hey you ready?" Flannery asked as she walked in. She was wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt that stops mid thigh. "How do I look?" Flannery asked.

"Here" Aqua said wrapping a yellow crop jacket over her shoulders. "Daddy might think you're showing too much skin"

"Good call" Flannery said. "Teeth check?" They both showed their teeth to each other.

"Good" They said giving each a high five.

"Awesome" Aqua said.

"Girls your guests are here" Riza called from downstairs.

"Okay we can so do this" Flannery said.

"Totally" Aqua said.

They walked downstairs and opened the door and saw Alex and Marth standing there.

"Hello ladies" Marth said.

"Hi" The girls said smiling.

"You both look nice" Alex said.

"Thanks" The girls said. Both of the girls took their boyfriend's hands and led them inside.

"Alexander, Marshall this is our mother Riza Hawkeye-Mustang, mother this is Alexander and Marshall Bennett" Flannery said.

"Nice to meet you both" Riza said smiling. "Lunch will be ready soon I have to go get my husband up" Riza said.

"Daddy's still asleep?" Flannery asked.

"But he's the one who organized this thing he shouldn't be sleeping" Aqua said.

"He was behind with his paperwork so I made him stay after hours to finish it" Riza said. "And now he feels the need to sleep in. Excuse me" Riza said before walking upstairs.

"We're sorry about our Dad" Flannery said after Riza walked upstairs.

"Yea he's a little hard headed" Aqua said.

"It's okay" Marth said.

"Your dad is one of the highest paying colonels in the military he's going to be busy" Alex said.

"You'll have to excuse me, I was resting" Roy said as he and Riza walked downstairs. "Gentleman, Roy Mustang" Roy said shaking each of their hands. "And you are?"

"Marshall Bennett" Marth said.

"Alexander Bennett" Alex said.

"Well now that all of the introductions are out of the way, Roy will you help me set up outside for lunch? Girls why don't you show the boys around the house while we set up?" Riza asked.

"Sure hon" Roy said. He eyed the boys before he walked out.

Flannery and Alex walked up to her room and sat down.

"So this is my room" Flannery said as they sat down on her room.

"It's very…dark pink" Alex said which made Flannery giggle. Then he stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw Roy and Riza setting up and he closed the blinds before they could see.

"Alex what are you doing?" Flannery asked.

"I just wanted to get some romance in before lunch" Alex said before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Flannery was shocked at first but she quickly got over it as she wrapped her arms around his neck causing them to fall back on the bed. Alexander kept his hands to himself, but kissing his new girlfriend felt so right like they were made for each other. After a lack of oxygen, the two broke away.

"Wow so romantic" Flannery said blushing.

Marth and Aqua were lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. They were looking at the mural Aqua had painted on her ceiling of all the constellations.

"Wow with the stars on your ceiling I feel like I'm lying on the ground staring up at the actual sky" Marth said.

"Really?" Aqua asked. "You think it's that good"

"It's better than good. I hope you do get into the West City art school. It'll be a huge asset for you" Marth said.

"Thanks Marth" Aqua said. Then she leaned in and kissed Marth on the lips. They kissed for a couple of seconds before they heard Riza.

"Everyone! Time for lunch!" Riza said.

Aqua let out a groan as she broke away from her boyfriend.

"Looks like we're needed" Aqua said.

"We'll pick up where we left off later" Marth said. He pecked her on the lips before they stood up. All four of them walked downstairs and out onto the back patio.

"So Marshall, Alexander tell me where do you go to school?" Riza asked.

"I'm a Junior at Central Academy" Alex said.

"And I'm a Senior at Central" Marth said.

"Do you play any sports or anything?" Riza asked.

"I'm captain of the soccer team" Alex said.

"And I'm captain of the football team" Marth said.

"Mommy, Marth and I just joined the new art club" Aqua said.

"So you like art?" Riza asked.

"Yes I'm not as good or as serious about it as Aquanette is but it's a nice hobby" Marth said. He looked over and smiled at Aqua.

"So Marshall what do you want to do when you graduate?" Roy asked.

"I want to be a doctor for the military" Marth said.

"What about you Alexander?" Roy asked.

"I want to be a state alchemist" Alex said smiling. "It's some I've thought about for a long time"

"Are you sure you're ready for the responsibility of a State alchemist?" Roy asked.

"Obviously not right sir I mean I plan on finishing sir but I'm sure when the time comes I'll be ready" Alex said nodding his head.

"Interesting" Roy said.

After lunch, the girls escorted their boys to their car.

"I'm sorry about my dad Alex, he's just really overprotective" Flannery said.

"Also very hard headed" Aqua said.

"It's okay girls really it was actually nice" Marth said.

"Yea your mom and dad seem like nice people" Alex said.

The girls smiled at each other. This day went better than they thought.

"Alright Roy you've met their boyfriends have you gotten this out of your system?" Riza asked.

"Oh no Riza I'm not done with these boys just yet" Roy said. "As long as they're dating Mustangs they're going to have to deal with both of us"

"Well I like them they seem responsible enough to be with the girls" Riza said.

"Don't let their looks fool you. Alexander's reckless and Marshall's too smart for his own good he's cocky it's not going to work" Roy said.

"Well you don't know everything Roy. You never know they might end up being our sons in law one day" Riza said.

"Over my dead body" Roy said.

A few months later, Riza gave birth to a baby boy named Roy Mustang Jr. Marth was graduating soon so Aqua was spending all her time with him. Roy and Riza walked through the super market with baby in tow.

"Marth's Aunt invited us to his graduation" Riza said.

"Oh joy" Roy said.

"Roy don't be like that. Marth and Aquanette have been dating for a while now and she's still really crazy about him" Riza said.

"That's the problem" Roy said.

Then they saw Aqua and Marth walking through the supermarket.

"Oh hey daddy" Aqua said.

"Marshall, Aquanette what are you doing here?" Riza asked.

"Well Marth got a new apartment and I'm helping him shop for groceries" Aqua said.

"Apartment?" Roy said.

"Yes sir I'm going to stay here for two years to help support my family since my uncle's out of work" Marth said. "But my Aunt wanted me to move out before I graduated and I promised her I would"

"That's very nice Marshall we're going to let you finish" Riza said. "Come on Roy" Riza said taking her husband's hand.

"Did you hear that Riza? He has his own apartment so he can lure Aquanette there!" Roy said.

"No he's listening to his aunt like a good boy would. I think he's great for Aquanette" Riza said.

"He's trying deflower her!" Roy exclaimed.

"Roy calm down" Riza said. "When you grow up please don't be a silly little man like your father" Riza said looking at the sleeping little boy in her arms.

"He's going to grow up be a lady killer just like his father" Roy said.

"Oh Roy" Riza said shaking her head.

Flannery and Alex were studying in her room.

"Alright we're done" Flannery said closing her book.

"Good I felt like my brain was going to fall out of my head" Alex said. "So are your parents home?"

"No I think they're still at the supermarket" Flannery said.

"Good" Alex said. He leaned over and kissed her causing them to fall back on the bed. He broke away and started kissing on her jaw line and neck.

"Alex" Flannery said with a sigh. "Alexander" Flannery said.

"What is it?" Alex said looking at her.

"If my father finds a hickey on my neck, he'll kill you" Flannery said.

"I'll sleep with one eye open tonight" Alex said before continuing his kisses.

"Alexander" Flannery said with a happy sigh. Then Alex pressed his lips to hers again. He stopped momentarily to pull his shirt of his head and Flannery to pull her shirt revealing a white spaghetti strap shirt. Alex pressed his lips to hers again and Flannery rubbed her hands all over his bare back. Their make out session was interrupted when they heard a car pull up.

Flannery let out a sigh. "My parents are home"

"Alright" Alex said with a groan. They put their shirts on and walked downstairs.

"Oh hey you two did you two have a study date?" Riza asked as she walked inside.

"Yes ma'am" Alex said. "I gotta get going Flannery I have to work a double shift tonight at the skate shop" Alex said.

"Oh alright you shouldn't work so hard" Flannery said.

"I'm sorry but with the new baby and my Uncle's injury we need the extra money" Alex said. "I'll see you all later" Alex said. He kissed Flannery before walking out to his car.

"He looks so miserable Mommy" Flannery said.

"Yes but you can't say you're not proud of him" Riza said.

"It's not that I'm not proud of him he's just going to drive himself crazy" Flannery said.

"I know dear just give his Uncle some time to heal things should go back to normal by then" Riza said.

Alex passed Roy on the way to his car.

"Afternoon Mr. Mustang" Alex said.

"Ah Alexander shouldn't you be eating all the food in my fridge?" Roy said.

"Funny sir. Sadly I have to go work I'm picking up a double shift to bring some extra money for the family. I'll see you later" Alex said before he got into his car. Roy looked as the car drove away before he walked into the house.

A few weeks later, Aqua was helping Marth get ready for graduation.

"I can't believe you know how to tie a tie" Marth said.

"My mother taught me. She's done it for my father a number of times" Aqua said as she finished. "I can't believe you're graduating" Aqua said.

"Don't worry I'll still be here and you can come over to the apartment whenever you want" Marth said.

"Thanks" Aqua said smiling.

"And so you can in whenever you need to" Marth said handing her a spare key. "I want you to have this" Marth said placing it in her palm and curving her fingers around it.

"Marth I don't know what to say" Aqua said smiling.

"You don't have to say anything" Marth said before he leaned in and kissed her. "Just know that I love you"

"…I love you too" Aqua said smiling.

After graduation, Marth and Alex's aunt invited the Mustang family to a celebration dinner for Marth.

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Bennett" Riza said.

"No problem, no problem" Ruby said. "I'm proud of Marshall for not running off to Doctor School so soon" Ruby said patting Marth's shoulder.

"Of course not Aunt Ruby I didn't want to leave the family just yet" Marth said.

"Could you ask for a better kid?" Ruby asked ruffling Marth's hair. "You know Aquanette you've got a good future husband on your hands"

Aqua let out a giggle and laid her head on a blushing Marth's shoulder.

"Not necessary Aunt Ruby" Marth said.

"Yea really not necessary" Roy said. Riza stomped on Roy's foot. "Ow!" Roy exclaimed.

A couple of weeks later, Marth was in his apartment doing some online school work when a knock came to the door.

"Coming" Marth said. He opened the door and saw Aqua standing there. "Aquanette this is a surprise. Isn't it past your curfew?"

"I snuck out I haven't seen you in a while" Aqua said as she walked in.

"Oh I know and I'm sorry about that it's just that I thought I should go to community college and start taking classes. I've been doing school work all day" Marth said. "But now I am done and we can picked up where we left off"

"I like the sound of that" Aqua said.

Later that night around two o'clock, Aqua snuck into her room.

"Alright I'm in" Aqua said.

"I wouldn't say that" She heard a voice say. Her light turned on and she her father standing at her light switch.

"Aww hell" Aqua said kicking her trash can. "Daddy I can explain"

"Oh you better start explaining. What the heck are you doing out on a school night nonetheless?"

"See I hadn't seen Marth in a couple of weeks and I really wanted to see him and he said I could come around his apartment whenever I wanted" Aqua said.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yea he even had a key made of me see?" Aqua said smiling as she pulled out the key.

"Thank you" Roy said taking the key from her.

"Daddy! That's mine!" Aqua said.

"Not anymore you can't just go sneaking out to a man's apartment at all hours of the night. I was worried sick about you!" Roy said.

"I'm sorry Daddy but you know that Marth would never do anything to hurt me" Aqua said.

"You still can't go sneaking out whenever you want and until you learn that you are not getting this key back" Roy said. "Now got to bed" Roy said before walking out.

Aqua let out a groan before she flopped on her bed.

Two years later, Grumman threw a graduation party for the girls.

"So girls what do you want to do for college? Are you going to stay in Central?" Grumman asked.

"Well" The twins said before Roy cut them off.

"Of course they want to stay close to home" Roy said.

"Uh no Daddy" Flannery said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Yea I'm going to college in the East to be a teacher and Aqua's going out West for art school" Flannery said.

"But that's so far away girls" Roy said.

"We know" The girls said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Roy asked.

"Oh well Alex is still studying to be a state alchemist in the East so he offered his apartment to me" Flannery said.

"And Marth finally moved to the West for doctor school so I'm going to stay with him" Aqua said.

"I don't know girls" Roy said.

"C'mon Dad you know we can't stay together and we'd rather not stay alone" Flannery said.

"Yea don't you want us to be safe?" Aqua asked.

"Of course I do" Roy said.

"We're going to be nineteen soon Dad just let us grow up" Flannery said.

"I'll try it's just hard" Roy said.

Later that night, Flannery and Aquanette were celebrating with their friends while Roy and Riza were at home with their younger children. Riza had given birth to another little girl they had named Elle.

"Daddy" Three year old Junior said tugging on Roy's pants leg holding up his favorite story book.

"Right on time just like your mother" Roy said picking him up. He carried him over to Riza who was bottle feeding Elle. "Say good night to your mother"

"Night, night mama" Junior said before he kissed Riza's cheek.

"Good night my love" Riza said smiling. Then Roy leaned down and kissed Elle's blonde head.

After reading to his son, Roy walked into his room to see Riza still feeding Elle.

"Is she still eating?" Roy asked sitting down on the bed.

"She's savoring it" Riza said.

"Elle you won't leave Daddy like your sisters did will you?" Roy asked looking down at his youngest daughter.

"Roy she's only a month old she's not thinking about leaving" Riza said as Elle finished her bottle.

"Good" Roy said.

"The girls are right Roy you need to let them grow up" Riza said. "They're going to be nineteen and soon they're going be twenty they're not going to be daddy's little girls forever" Riza said standing up and placing Elle her bassinet.

"I know, I know. It's just hard they've been under me since I was fifteen years old and now they're leaving" Roy said. "Not only that they're going to live with those boys of theirs"

"They love them Roy" Riza said sitting down next to her husband. "And don't say you don't believe in young love Roy Mustang because we were very much in love when we were fourteen and fifteen of course that ended up in the girls but you understand my point" Riza said.

"It's just going to take some getting use to" Roy said.

"It is for all of us" Riza said.

A few weeks later, Alex and Marth were helping the girls move out of their house.

"I think that's everything" Flannery said.

"Alright you call us when you get there" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" The girls said as they gave their mother a hug.

"Bye-bye June bug" Flannery said running her fingers through her little sister's hair.

"Yea June bug you give all those hot football players a run for their money when you get older okay?" Aqua said.

"Yea that's not funny" Roy said.

"I'm just kidding Daddy" Aqua said. They each kissed her forehead before walking over to their father. "Bye Daddy" Aqua said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll call everyday" Aqua said before she kissed Roy's cheek.

"Me too" Flannery said hugging her father. "We love you dad"

"I love you too and please be safe. I don't want to come out East and West City all the time" Roy said.

"Please Dad you'll probably come out to East and West City whenever you feel like it" Flannery said.

"Yea like Mom says it's not good to lie" Aqua said. Then the twins turned to face each other and gave each other a hug.

"You call me when you get to West City alright?" Flannery whispered to her sister.

"Alright" Aqua said nodding her head. Then they got into their boyfriends' cars, waved goodbye and then took off towards their cities.

"Roy are you okay?" Riza asked.

"Yea I'm fine" Roy said.

"Daddy, my sissies are coming back right?" Junior asked.

"Of course" Roy said picking him up. "They're just going to school but they'll be back soon"

"Alright how does lunch sound?" Riza asked.

"Yay!" Junior exclaimed.

Roy paused for a moment looking where his older girls just were.

"Roy honey are you coming?" Riza asked as she stood on the porch.

"Yea I'm coming" Roy said walking inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy and Riza were having dinner with a now six year old Junior and three year old Elle.

"I was thinking maybe we should go on a vacation" Roy said.

"Yay!" Junior and Elle said.

"To east or west city Roy?" Riza said.

"West City maybe we could do some shopping, go to an amusement park" Roy said.

"Go see Aquanette" Riza said.

"That too" Roy said. "How would you two like that? Go see sissy Aquanette" Roy said.

"Yay!" The two youngest Mustang children said.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Riza" Roy said.

"What the heck it couldn't hurt seeing Aquanette again" Riza said.

In East City, Flannery was applying her make up when a feeling came over her. She picked up the phone and dialed her sister's number.

In West City, Aqua was eating breakfast when her cell phone rang.

"Hey kid" Aqua said as she answered the phone. "What's up?"

"I'm getting that feeling again Aquanette" Flannery said.

"The 'our parents are visiting without calling to let us know' feeling" Aqua said.

"Yep" Flannery said.

"Dang it! Now I have to go shopping after school" Aqua said. "Thanks for the look out"

"No problem" Flannery said before hanging up.

"Marth" Aqua called out to her boyfriend.

"Yea?" Marth asked as he walked out pulling on his shirt.

"My parents are coming to visit" Aqua said.

"Damn it" Marth said hanging his head down. "When are they coming?"

"They're probably leaving today by the train so probably around tomorrow evening" Aqua said.

"Alright" Marth said.

"I need you to meet me at the supermarket after school so we can pick up something to fix them" Aqua said.

"Alright I'll see you after class" Marth said.

The next evening, Roy knocked on the door of Aqua and Marth's apartment door. Aqua answered the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Mom hi Dad" Aqua said happily. "Oh June bug you've gotten so big!" Aqua said picking up Elle. "Come inside out of the cold" Aqua said leading them into her apartment. "Those Amestris winters are the worse right?"

"How are you Marth?" Riza asked.

"I'm good Mrs. Mustang" Marth said hugging her. "Mr. Mustang sir how are you?" Marth asked shaking his hand.

"Marshall" Roy said.

"Why don't I get started on dinner? Mom would you like to help?" Aqua said.

"Sure Aquanette" Riza said.

"Here June bug stay here with Marth okay" Aqua said giving Elle to Marth. Then Aqua and Riza walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy I'm bored!" Junior said.

"I'm sorry Junior" Roy said reading a book.

"Junior, Aquanette and I have some board games in our room we can play some of them while we wait for dinner" Marth said.

"Alright!" Junior said.

"Alright Elle I'll be right back" Marth said placing her on the floor.

"Hmm" Elle said pouting while lifting her arms up.

"Alright you can come with me" Marth said picking her up. They walked into the back room and Elle walked out carrying two board games while Marth carried the rest. "Alright then you get to pick first Junior" Marth said.

"Let's play this one" Junior said picking up trouble.

"Alright Trouble it is" Marth said.

Roy watched as Marth interacted with his younger children and how much Junior and Elle loved him.

"Mr. Mustang I need to talk you outside" Marth said standing up.

"Sure Marshall" Roy said standing up. They walked outside to the porch.

"Mr. Mustang I want to marry Aquanette" Marth said.

"Really" Roy said.

"Yes and I know we're young and I've gone over every possible reason why I shouldn't marry her and I can't find one. I love her and I want to make her my wife. I won't ask her without your permission sir" Marth said.

"I have to say Marshall I'm proud that you would ask me like you did. And I would be honored for you to marry my daughter just make her happy" Roy said.

"Of course sir I promise" Marth said elated that his future father-in-law had said yes. They walked inside and Aqua and Riza announced it was time for dinner.

"Elle seems quite taken with you Marth" Riza said as Elle sat in Marth's lap eating her dinner.

"Little girls have always liked me she reminds me a lot my little sister" Marth said patting Elle's head.

"Well that was really good Aquanette" Roy said.

"Thanks Daddy" Aqua said.

"Aquanette I need to ask you something" Marth said as he passed Elle off to Riza.

"What is it babe?" Aqua asked. Marth kneeled down on one knee next to Aqua. "Marth?" Aqua said blushing.

"Aquanette, I love you with all my heart" Marth said taking her hand. "You are my first love and I want to continue that love for the rest of our lives. Jacqueline Marilyn Aquanette Hawkeye-Mustang will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Marth asked.

"YES!" Aqua exclaimed loudly. "Of course I will!" Aqua said happily. Marth smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Aww it's my favorite color" Aqua said trying to not to cry. Marth stood up and Aqua wrapped her arms around her new fiancée.

"Congrats you two" Riza said smiling.

A few days later, Aqua was saying goodbye to her parents.

"You guys come to Central soon we've got some wedding planning to do" Riza said.

"Of course" Aqua said. Then she smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy I know what you did and you've made me the happiest woman in all of Amestris" Aqua said before she kissed his cheek.

"You may be twenty but you're still my little girl" Roy said which made Aqua smile. "Well we better get going I've got to get back to work soon"

"Bye Mr. Furher" Aqua said smiling before she closed the door.

A month later, Aqua was going over some wedding plans. They decided they were going to get married in Central and move there once they finished school. That feeling came over her and she picked up her phone.

Flannery was getting ready for a lunch date with Alex when her cell phone rang. "Hey Aqua how's the wedding planning going?" Flannery asked.

"Good hey are you comfortable wearing a blue bridesmaid's dress?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua you know I hate blue" Flannery said.

"But you don't hate me" Aqua said.

"Fine but you have to wear a white bridesmaid dress with red polka dots on it to my wedding" Flannery said.

"Ew fine" Aqua said. "So Alex asked you to marry him?"

"He can't yet because he hasn't asked Daddy for my hand in marriage" Flannery said.

"Well he might get that chance" Aqua said.

"The feeling?" Flannery said.

"The feeling" Aqua confirmed. "And he came to see me last month so he's probably coming to see you"

"Dang it! I wish Daddy would call before he decides to pack up everything and come visit" Flannery said.

"Well he is the Furher of the whole country he can take trips whenever and wherever he wants" Aqua said.

"Ugh" Flannery said. "Well I have to go I have date with Alex and I have to decide what I'm going to do when Mom and Dad get here"

"Well good luck I have to call this flower place Grammy told me about" Aqua said. "It's going to take me forever to do these wedding plans. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye" Flannery said hanging up.

"Hey Flan you ready to go?" Alex said.

"Yea" Flannery said. She took his hand and they walked out.

"But what if he doesn't say yes?" Alex asked.

"He will Alex they see how much I love you" Flannery said taking his hand.

"But he would always get mad because I kept you out past curfew" Alex said.

"That's because someone refused to check the time" Flannery said.

"I was setting the mood I'm not going to stop to check the time" Alex said. "We could elope!" Alex said happily.

"Alex I'm not getting married without my family there" Flannery said.

"Yea I guess you're right. Aunt Ruby would kill me if I eloped" Alex said.

"You just have to be confident in yourself Alexander" Flannery said taking his hands.

"Alright I can do this" Alex said.

"I believe in you" Flannery said kissing his cheek.

Later that afternoon, Flannery's family arrived and they decided to treat the family to a nice dinner.

"So Flannery how's school?" Riza asked.

"It's great mom I can't wait to start teaching at Central Academy" Flannery said.

"So you're moving back to Central?" Roy said smiling.

"Yes I've been offered a job at Central Academy and Alex is going to be stationed there soon so he can start his state alchemist training" Flannery said bouncing Elle on her knee.

"That's great what grade are you teaching?" Riza asked.

"Eleventh, I'm going to be an English teacher" Flannery said.

"That's so great Flannery I'm really proud of you" Riza said.

"Thanks Mom" Flannery said.

"Here's your bill" The waitress said.

"I'll take care of it Mr. Mustang" Alex said picking it up.

"Are you sure Alexander I don't mind" Roy said.

"You guys are our guests I can't make you pay" Alex said putting his credit card before handing it to the waitress.

"Daddy we wanted to ask you something" Flannery said.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"I want to marry Flannery sir" Alex said.

"Really and Flannery are you prepared to be with a man who's in the military?" Roy asked.

"We've talked about it and I'm ready I love Alexander" Flannery said.

"And I love Flannery" Alex said before Flannery laid her head on shoulders.

Roy let out a sigh he really didn't want to do this again. I guess that was the disadvantage of him having two twin girls. And when Elle reached the twins' age he would have to do the same thing for her.

"You my blessing just know that if you two ever need help then you can come to me. I may be the Furher but I'm never too busy to help someone out" Roy said.

"Thank you Daddy" Flannery said smiling.

Flannery and Aqua returned back to their apartment and got ready for bed. Flannery was sitting on the bed when Alex walked out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" Flannery asked.

"I forgot to do something" Alex said before kneeling down in front of her which made Flannery smile. "Flannery, you're the smartest, most beautiful person I know and I would do anything for you. Charlotte Lynnette Flannery Hawkeye-Mustang will you be my wife?" Alex asked.

"Yes, yes I will" Flannery said as Alex slipped the pink diamond on her finger. "I love you"

"I love you too" Alex said smiling.

A couple of months later, the family were together celebrating Flannery and Alex's union. Flannery was wearing a big ballroom strapless ballroom wedding dress.

"Alright Flannery you're all ready to walk down the aisle" Riza said.

"Thanks" Flannery said smiling. "That's a nice look for you Aquanette" Flannery said smirking.

"Shut. Up" Aqua said looking down at her strapless white dress with small red polka dots on it. "You're lucky I love you or I would be caught dead in this thing" Aqua said.

"Girls enough this is a happy day no arguing" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" The girls said as if they were sixteen again.

"Hey" Roy said knocking on the door. "Is everyone decent?" Roy asked.

"Yes Roy we're fine" Riza said.

"Wow you look amazing" Roy said.

"Aww thank you" Aqua said.

"Aquanette it's my wedding day he was talking to me!" Flannery exclaimed.

"Actually I as talking to your mother" Roy said wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You are funny" Riza said.

"So are you ready dad?" Flannery asked.

"Oh as ready as I'll ever be" Roy said.

The wedding party stood at the end of the aisle. Flannery and Roy smiled as Elle spread flowers all over the aisle and Junior walked holding the rings on a pillow. After the rest of the wedding party marched it was Flannery and Roy's turn.

"You ready?" Roy asked.

"Yep" Flannery said straightening out Roy's red handkerchief in his left breast pocket. They slowly made their way down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The priest asked.

Roy let out a sigh. "Her mother and I do" Roy said smiling. Flannery gave her dad a hug before she held hands with her soon to be husband.

After the vows it was time for the I-dos.

"Do you, Alexander Vincent Bennett take Charlotte Lynnette Flannery Hawkeye-Mustang to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" Alex said smiling.

"And do you Charlotte Lynnette Flannery Hawkeye-Mustang take Alexander Vincent Bennett to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do" Flannery said smiling.

"Then by the beautiful country of Amestris, I know pronounce you husband and wife, Alexander you may now kiss your bride" The Priest said.

Alex leaned in and passionately kissed his new wife. At the reception, Flannery took thousands upon thousands pictures.

"Can we please stop Uncle Maes?" Flannery asked.

"I can't help myself! You look so pretty!" Maes said excited.

"That's enough Maes let Flannery enjoy some time with her new husband" Riza said.

"Alright but I want one more picture before the reception's over" Maes said.

"Yes sir" Flannery said. She kissed his cheek before walking off. "Ugh I feel like my cheeks are going to fall off" Flannery said to her sister. "You better enjoy this now Aquanette you're going to have to go through this same thing in four months" Flannery said.

"Yea I'm so going to enjoy Uncle Maes taking pictures of everything that moves" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"He's going to be doing the same thing as is every one else that's the thing about being a new bride and being beautiful on your wedding day" Flannery said.

Aqua let out groan. "I knew I should have stopped wearing make up when I was in high school" Aqua said as Flannery patted her shoulder.

Four months later, it was Aqua turn to wed her boy.

"Aquanette you look so pretty" Flannery said wearing her dark blue maid of honor dress.

"I do don't I?" Aqua said looking down at her wedding dress. It was a white off the shoulder dress that flowed out at the waist. The part, from the waist down had a bunch of white roses on it. "I just feel like I have a pound of make up on my face"

"Don't worry you won't have to dress like this again ever" Riza said.

"Good" Aqua said.

"Are we all ready?" Roy said as he walked in.

"Yep" Aqua said pinning the veil in her hair. "Let's go get married"

"How can you be so nonchalant about everything?" Flannery asked.

"I just am. Don't knock until you try it" Aqua said.

Roy walked Aqua down the aisle and met with the party up front.

"Who gives this young woman to be married" The priest said.

"Her mother and I do" Roy said. Doing that a second time didn't make it any easier.

After the vows, they got to the I dos.

"Do you Marshall Joseph Bennett take Jacqueline Marilyn Aquanette Hawkeye-Mustang to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" Marth said.

"And do you Jacqueline Marilyn Aquanette Hawkeye-Mustang take Marshall Joseph Bennett to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" Aqua said excited which made Marth smile.

"Then by the beautiful country of Amestris, I know pronounce you husband and wife, Marshall you may now kiss your bride"

Aqua smiled and leaned up and kissed her new husband.

Maes was snapping pictures of his niece and her new husband.

"Uncle Maes please you're blinding me" Aqua said.

"I'm sorry Aquanette you look so beautiful!" Maes exclaimed.

"Maybe you can take pictures of Elysia when she gets married" Aqua said.

"No! My Elysia is never getting married!" Maes exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say that Maes. I said that a long time ago and now both of my older girls are married" Roy said.

"NO!" Maes exclaimed.

"Thanks Dad" Aqua whispered.

"No problem" Roy said winking at her.

The next year, the girls moved back to Central after finishing up their schooling. They were currently having lunch with their mother and Auntie Gracia.

"Oh Aquanette sweetie I can't wait for your new art exhibit I'm glad you're back in Central. It's so hard going back and forth to West City" Gracia said. "Your exhibits are always in the papers"

"Thank you Auntie Gracia" Aqua said.

"Would you girls like something to eat?" Riza asked.

"Not me I'll just throw it up" Flannery said.

"Me too I feel terrible" Aqua said.

"Oh have you girls been sick?" Gracia asked.

"Yea" Flannery said.

"Well what is it?" Riza asked.

Flannery and Aqua smiled at each other.

"Well don't leave us out of the loop girls" Gracia said.

"I'm three months pregnant" Flannery said.

"And I'm five weeks pregnant" Aqua said.

"Oh congratulations!" Gracia exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to be a grandmother" Riza said.

"A very young grandmother" Flannery said.

"Yea you've still a couple of more years on you" Aqua said.

"Gee thanks" Riza said playfully.

Nine months later, Flannery gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she and Alex named Soliel Elizabeth Bennett. Roy was away in the North handling business so he wasn't able to make it back in time. Once he got home, he headed straight to Flannery and Alex's apartment. He knocked on the door and Alex let him in.

"Hey Roy, she's upstairs in the nursery" Alex said.

"Thanks" Roy said. Roy walked upstairs and walked into the pink and white nursery. Flannery was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking her baby back and forth.

"Hey Dad" Flannery said quietly.

"Hey" Roy said kneeling down next to her.

"How was the north?" Flannery asked.

"Cold" Roy said. "So this is Soliel huh?" Roy said smiling.

"Yea Dad this is your granddaughter" Flannery said smiling. "Do you want to hold her?" Flannery asked holding the baby out.

"Sure" Roy said gently taking his first grandchild. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother"

"Thanks Dad" Flannery said smiling.

Two months later, Aqua gave birth to a baby boy she and Marth named River Joseph Bennett. Once Aqua was out of the hospital her family came to visit her and her new baby.

"He looks just like you Aquanette" Riza said.

"Nice blonde hair and everything" Roy said rubbing River's blonde hair.

"Well us blondes have to stick together" Aqua said smiling.

Roy was truly happy now, his daughters were came back home and they came to visit all the time and now he had two little grand babies. His younger children were sprouting up and soon they were going to be in high school and he would have to go through this thing all over again. Roy smiled. Just one of the joys of being a father.


End file.
